


Wants to Make a Good Impression

by MundaneChampagne, ThreeWhiskeyLunch



Series: Dear Fornax: The Letters [6]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Agony Matriarch, Archived From Tumblr, Dear Fornax, Gen, Other, agony aunt, anonymous submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundaneChampagne/pseuds/MundaneChampagne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWhiskeyLunch/pseuds/ThreeWhiskeyLunch
Summary: Quarian customs can be tricky, but Matriarch Avanti helps our dear reader navigate the intricacies.





	Wants to Make a Good Impression

_anonymous  asked:_

_Dear Fornax, I feel strange asking this here but I'm so nervous and I just don't know where else to turn!! I'm a human who's meeting my Quarian girlfriend's parents for the first time soon and I'm just not sure what to do or what to say! What kind of or how much public affection is acceptable around other Quarians? Should I bring them a gift?? What kind of gift would they even like? --Wants to Make a Good Impression_

 

 

Congratulations, WtMaGI! It’s so exciting to take a relationship to this stage–meeting the people in your significant other’s life who care about them. 

Onto the advice!

I don’t think one can ever go wrong with a gift! Quarians value practicality over sentimentality, so a nice set of tools or a packet of dextro food plant seeds would go over very well! 

Public affection is very acceptable between quarians. Touching less so, because of historical potential for disease transmission. Absolutely exclaim how happy you are to meet them, but hugs should be reserved for when you have developed a relationship with your in-laws. 

I am so happy for you and your partner, and best of luck!

Matriarch Avanti ✿ 


End file.
